Warmth
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Jack may be a winter sprite. But even he gets cold sometimes, and fur is pretty warm. / Wrote this in A03 in September XP


**Title: Warmth** (900 words) by **ren**

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Fandom:** **Rise of the Guardians (2012)**

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warning:** Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Relationships:** Jack Frost & E. Aster Bunnymund

**Characters:** Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Tooth - Character, Sandy, North - Character

**Summary:**

Jack may be a winter sprite. But even he gets cold sometimes, and fur _is_ pretty warm.

**Author's Notes:**

**-** Wrote this in AO3 in September after watching the trailers hahahaha just posting now cause I was kinda pissed off at FFNet for awhile XD

**000000000000**

**ENJOY! ^^**

**0000000000**

Jack tossed and turned under the covers. He was exhausted but restless and above all…cold. Funny how the winter sprite could ever be cold, but the child was used to playing in sunny winter days, running around throwing snowballs, freezing sidewalks and adorning windows with his telltale fernlike pattern. He was always 'warm' in the cold, and sought refuge in cozy houses during the nights, invisible to all. It was funny to think North had purposely kept his room free from any type of heating in respect to his element, but the truth was Jack _could_ appreciate a nice warm room (as long is it wasn't _too_ warm!).

Sighing in frustration, the white haired child threw the covers off him, grabbed his staff and stomped into North's workshop. There was always a fire in the fireplace there, and Jack planned on laying on the soft carpet in front of it until he fell asleep. The thought lessened the frustration in his gait, now walking jovially toward the soothing flames.

He could hear North tinkering somewhere in the workshop, murmuring to himself or one of the yetis. Jack faced the fire, eyes lost in its hypnotic gaze for a few moments. Shaking himself, like a cat, he softly padded the carpet with his bare feet, searching for the right spot. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to search for the cause. He _hated_ being sneaked up on. Specially after Pitch.

The sight that greeted him froze him to the spot. Bunnymund was sitting on the couch fast asleep, the Pooka's head resting on his fist, elbow on the armrest locked there by the weight on it. For a moment, the sprite was tempted to poke him so that he jerked awake. That would be fun. Although North might not appreciate his working session being interrupted by a 'kangaroo' on a rampage.

But the more Jack contemplated the ways he could prank the bunny, the more he realized how cold he still was. And Bunnymund's fur looked so warm!

_'Should I?'_

Suddenly unsure, mischief leaving him, Jack played with his staff nervously, before taking a few steps closer. He stopped, searching for any signs that the Pooka would wake up. After a few minutes of stillness, Jack took a few more steps forward. Still nothing. Twice more he repeated this, stopping right beside the bunny, eyes wide.

Fingers drumming on his staff absently, Jack carefully sat on the couch, wincing as it dipped and Bunnymund let out a soft groan but otherwise undisturbed. Half sitting-half standing, Jack waited holding his breath before letting more weight fall on the soft cushions. When the Pooka didn't move, he let his whole body drop, finding himself now sitting right next to the bunny.

The Pooka shifted, and Jack got ready to bolt. But Bunnymund only moved his arm, so that it was now in a more comfortable position on his lap, the one next to Jack twitching and curling around his torso before he stilled. The winter sprite let out the breath he was holding.

Growing bolder, he moved closer to the Pooka until his side was almost glued to Bunnymund's, leaning into his arm. Feeling the warmth of his fur, Jack let a content sigh, slowly bringing his legs up to his chest, toes curling over each other and digging into the division of the cushions for some extra warmth. Sleep gaining on him, he let his whole body curl into Bunnymund's side before falling to darkness.

**00000000000000**

"North! North!" Santa looked up from the toy train he was building, hearing the urgent but giddy whispered voice call him.

"Tooth?"

"Shhhh!" The fairy appeared in front of him, Sandy next to her wearing an equally delighted smile. "Quiet! You must come see this it's adorable!" She squealed, not letting North speak as she dragged him across the workshop toward the small sitting room in the back.

"What is-" Both guardians shushed and shoved him until he was facing the couch from a safe distance. Santa's eyes softened at the sight. Jack looked every bit the child he was, curled into Bunny's side, arms still clutching his staff as they wrapped around his own legs. What made the sight even more heartwarming was the way the Pooka's arm has instinctively wrapped around the smaller figure, protectively, guarding. The flames were dying in the fireplace, giving the two figures a peaceful warm glow that only cemented the moving scene.

They all knew the two didn't have the best relationship. The blizzard Jack had unleashed on Easter Sunday had put him on Bunny's blacklist, but they all knew the Pooka cared for the boy like they did. The winter sprite was still a child, and their job was too protect the children of the world. Human _or_ magical. And Bunny took that job seriously.

"Come, let them be." He shooed the still cooing Tooth and Sandy away before they made enough noise to wake the two up. "I need to change the heating settings in Jack's room."

"So adorable-" Tooth was still saying.

"Hmm I agree. But I fear Bunny's reaction when he wakes up." He smirked as the two looked slightly horrified at the thought. Yes, like them, Jack may not have thought that one through. Tomorrow's wake up call promised to be an interesting one.

**0000000000000**

******Like? Reviews are love! ^^**


End file.
